Legions of Metta
|leader=*Valarie Lethletera *Lord Helgoth *Lord Tempest *Lord Yarem *Mr. Demonic NoHead *Lord Gorn |members=*Lord Gorn *Lord Jarama *Lord Kaamai *Lord Tempest *Lord Yarem *Mazie Idele *Sierra Hale *Thole *Valarie Lethletera *Xamera |headquarters= |locations=Daret |formed= |founded=10th century |fragmented=1935 |reorganized=1940s, as numerous independent nations, systems, and factions, including the NoHeads. |dissolved=Sometime after the International Concordance |restored= |era=*Elder era Pre-NoHead era |affiliation=Darkness }}The Legions of Metta followed the Dark mutant Lord Xamera, and later her successors, throughout the course of the Pre-NoHead era. They sought to purge Fobble-borns, expose the mutants, and provoke a war with Fobbles, eventually forcing the non-mutant population into slavery. The height of their power came in the late nineteenth century when they were led by Mr. Demonic NoHead, who rose the organization to periods of unprecedented power. However, following a legendary duel, Mr. Demonic NoHead was overthrown and nearly killed. Without their Master, the shattered forces of the Legions of Metta struggled to maintain its war effort against the rising momentum of the newly-reformed government. Within a year of Gorn’s demise, the Legions of Metta made its final stand in the Appalachian Mountains and suffered a decisive defeat, consequently resulting in its capitulation to the government through the signing of the International Concordance in 1936. History Origins During the 10th century, Xamera became obsessed with mutant superiority. In her adulthood, she founded the Legions of Metta, though she may have been planning it since her childhood. She had created them for the purpose of purging the world of all Muggle borns. At some point, Xamera associated herself with Valarie Lethletera, who disagreed with Godric Revanen about accepting only pure-bloods. Lethletera and Xamera began recruiting aspiring students to join them. Xamera trained the students exclusively until Lethletera abandoned Superhero School and came to help openly. Among Xamera’s most promising apprentices was the ruthless Lord Kaamai, who she began training personally. However, Kaamai betrayed her, prompting her to kill him. However, most of the Knights would remain loyal. After Lethletera died in battle, Lady Xamera assumed control of the Legions of Metta. In 1016, she sent Knights Marx and Yaram on a successful mission to capture a troublesome Knight named Qi Raja. The following year, Lord Yaram was killed by Andre the Indestructible. Later on, Lady Xamera regained some perspective, apparently expressing remorse for her crimes late in her life. Xamera stationed several soldiers to the entrance of the Mettan headquarters, where they massacred Lords and Ladies Adelheid, Donatello, Furmihiro, among others, before faking her death and vanishing off the face of the Earth. The reign of Lord Helgoth Left in disarray, the Knights appointed a new leader, Lord Helgoth. By the 13th century, Helgoth was actively gathering an army of Dark mutants and creatures, the Knights of Metta planned to overthrow the major political powers. Lord Tempest's insurgence In the 16th century, a Makkan mutant was discovered by royalty. Brought into the order, he eventually became a revered and powerful Knight. However, his innate lust for battle drove him to seek out Mettan teachings, which forced the Knights to expel him from the order. The knight declared himself Dark Lord of Metta and took on the name Lord Tempest. Tempest returned home to Mongolia and proceeded to build an army around him, training hundreds of fellow Makkans in a personalized version of mideval fighting techniques and equipping them with Torlasis shields. He then rallied his army and embarked on a bloody campaign against the world. Using ambush and guerrilla fighting tactics, Tempest and his army ultimately slaughtered over two thousand Knights. However, with each victory, Tempest grew increasingly reckless and bold, his hatred of the Knights eclipsing all other emotions, or reason. In his recklessness, Tempest allowed himself and his army to be drawn into a trap in Egypt, where he and his army were destroyed. The reign of Lord Yarem After Lord Tempest’s death, another Dark mutant succeeded him until he was overthrown by Lord Yarem, who became the Dark Lord of Metta during the 17th century. Another Knight, Lord Jarama, was responsible for the creation of the Taboo, something Lord Yarem began using to a great advantage. This culminated in several victories against several kingdoms around the world. They were stopped, however, after the Revolutionary War. The government put bounties on their heads, leading to the deaths of several Knights of Metta. Finally, Lord Yarem, refusing to submit any longer, attacked the Whitehouse and died in the ensuing skirmish. It is believed that the Legions of Metta were responsible for the of the 1840s. The reign of Mr. Demonic NoHead Lord Yarem was immediately replaced by Mr. Demonic NoHead, who reigned for decades. Under his leadership, the Legions of Metta reached the peak of their power and became a well-known and feared organization, gardening system-wide attention. In the summer of 1933, Mr. Demonic NoHead sought a defector known as Lord Gorn in Albany, during which time he murdered the grandfather of the currently unborn Roxanne Waterston, as well as Thomas and Martha Grant. After the Battle of Huntsville, Lord Zapora joined the Legions of Metta and was rechristened with his said name. However, Zapora eventually defected to the police, became Officer Bullseye, and prepared to assassinate Mr. Demonic NoHead. Finally, Bullseye banished Mr. Demonic NoHead into a void, leading to an incredible decrease of war. Officer Bullseye defected to the police. Signing of the International Concordance A year and four days after Mr. Demonic NoHead in 1936, the Legions of Metta fought a major battle against the police and the government, over and on the Appalachian Mountains as the police sought to expand their territory into a vital sector in the worldwide war. With the Legions of Metta controlling most of the world’s major shipyards, the government sought to expand their fleet by capturing Mettan vessels, along with destroying a secret Mettan weapons facility in the mountains. With the battle initially in the Legions’ favor, it soon turned into a rout as the smaller police forces attacked the Knights from their flanks, owing in part to the tumultuous military leadership following Lord Gorn’s death. With the battle turning against the Legions of Metta, the surviving Mettan forces began pulling ships into the mountains themselves utilizing their tractor beams, killing most of the occupants in an instant. When word of a distant peace treaty, the International Concordance was signed in far-away Maryland, some surviving Knights began jumping into the Unknown Countries, while the surface of the Appalachians would became littered with wreckage from the battle for decades to come. Following losses on and over the Appalachian Mountains, the Legions of Metta effectively surrendered to the government after negotiations in New York. Treaty stipulations would see the building and mobilization of Knight forces forbidden, heavy war reparations and other harsh concessions that would limit the Legions’ ability to wage war and sustain its armada. The treaty would also force all Mettan vessels to be confined within pre-defined boundaries, locking the Legions of Metta into an endless cold war with the government and seeing its eventual transformation into a rump state, with political hardliners dominating its internal affairs. Decline After the Knight War ended in 1946, the Legions of Metta would cease to exist as it was before the war with political hardliners dominating it after the signing of the International Concordance and was forced into a cold war with the government. The systems that remained loyal to the Mettan government would ultimately split apart, leading to an era of factionalism within the Legions of Metta. This led to the lack of a single central government. Former Mettan holdings continued to exist in the form of autonomously governed countries and larger regions. Many unaffiliated with one another, the Legions of Metta continued to exist in the form of numerous nations and remnant factions that wished for their own independence from the now dominant government. With talk that the Legions would be forced to engage in further diplomatic talks with the government in the month following the end of the war, many believed its collapse was imminent as its ability to wage war was limited as it size and power was reduced to a mere fragment of its former glory which caused an exodus of Mettan loyalists into the Unknown Countries from the known world, while the remaining Mettan Navy had secretly used the time to amass its ships in Mongolia, which masked it from enemy sensors in an endeavor to assault the government once again. With a clear chain of command reestablished and the factionalism that had previously divided the Mettan remnants following the death of Lord Gorn swept away — along with weapons upgrades to its skyfighters, the Legions of Metta stood ready to strike again. Legacy After the eventual collapse of the Legions of Metta in the years after the war and with many members of the political and military, scientific establishment escaping into the Unknown Countries following the International Concordance, what was left of the army split apart and broke into autonomously governed countries and larger regions in the form of both numerous cities and remnant factions who that wished for their own independence from the now dominant government. The government would maintain an egalitarian policy of peaceful coexistence with many of these worldwide governments, which were comprised of former territories led by Mettan commanders, some of which sought to join the government. Eventually, the struggles of the Knight War soon becoming nothing more than a distant memory. Many of the Legions’ weapon courtyards would be destroyed, and the government would pass the Military Disarmament Act, among others, in an effort to avoid repeating their mistakes, and would rotate its capital among members states rather than use the former Mettan headquarters. Throughout the 1940s, the last survivor of the Legions of Metta, Mr. Demonic NoHead, fled into the Unknown Countries with some of the regime’s greatest secrets. There for ten or twenty years, a Mettan successor state would coalesce as the mysterious NoHeads. Situated in the world’s vast frontier, the NoHeads rapidly expanded and colonized newly discovered countries, while new bases, shipyards, and weapons labs began churning out a technologically advanced military in a bid to conquer the world. Inspired by the previous Legions of Metta and composed of various military leaders of the former regime, the NoHeads fought for control of the universe against the police. Organization The Legions of Metta believed that conflict was the only true test of one’s ability, and so emphasized its importance. It was their belief that conflict challenged both individuals and civilizations, and so forced them to grow and evolve. They believed that the avoidance of conflict resulted in decline. A core tenet to their philosophy was self-reliance and the idea that an individual only deserved what they were strong enough to take. The Legions of Metta considered love a dangerous emotion, as it allegedly let to mercy and pointless ambition. All Mettans answered to the organization's leader, formally addressed as the Dark Lord of Metta. The Dark Lord of Metta had absolute power over both the political and military factions of Metta. The senior members of the group were decided on several different factors depending on who was in charge. For example, Lord Gorn valued those with wealth, fame, and political influence. Appearances * * * * * * * * Notes and references Category:Dark organizations Category:Legions of Metta Category:Mutant supremacists